nacido inocente para sufrir
by antidark-malodramatica
Summary: Mime sin darse cuenta esta cerca de una persona que no tiene buenas intenciones con él. Shion empiesa a tenerle un cariño que despues termina enamoradov de el.(mimeXshion)yaoi, rape y lemon :p
1. Default Chapter

NACIDO INOCENTE PARA SUFRIR:  
Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mime tenia aproximadamente 7 años, ESTABA ENTRENANDO con su padre. En realidad le cargaba pelear, pero por su padre peleaba. En realidad encontraba a su padre a alguien muy frió y con respuesta muy racionales para el muy sensible mime que lloraba incluso con un insulto.

Folken tenia un amigo llamado Oscar, de casi la misma edad de él, Folken confiaba mucho en Oscar que pondría las manos al fuego por él, siempre lo ayudaba en las batallas, siempre cuando necesitaba ayuda contaba con él.

Mime en ese tiempo carecía de amigos por su excesiva sensibilidad considerándolo por sus compañeros de escuela como una ''nenita'' o un ''llorón'' que siempre exageraba las cosas. Como mime muchas veces no tenía a nadie con quien conversar sus problemas, si que se encontró con el amigo de su papá Oscar, que por su rostro mostraba mucho más calidez que su padre. Si que fue a la casa de oscar y lo encontró sentado leyendo un libro.  
-¿Que haces-preguntó mime ingenuamente

-Leo no vez, es el ''joroba do de notre dame'' 

-De que se trata ese libro?

-De una persona que por su feo cuerpo fue rechazado, hasta que un día encontro a alguien que lo apoyo. Sólo por su cuerpo fue rechazado, bueno las tristes novelas del romanticismo.

En ese momento sentó al niño en sus piernas y lo empezó a tocar sus partes personales sin que mime lo degenera (nunca pensó mal, fue tan inocente), entonces Oscar le preguntó-¿Cómo te chá en la escuela?

-Bien aunque me cuesta tomar atencion, por eso tengo que estudiar más que la mayoría. Eso si que en las amistades no muy bien -bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar- los niños siempre me molestan, siempre me utilizan y yo no les hago nada. Solo trató de hacer amistad con ellos. Me siento tan solo, pienso quien en este mundo nadie me quiere- y empezó a llorar, en ese momento Oscar lo empezó a besar en el cuello con otras intenciones que no son de cariño (pervertido de muerda.

-Pero si eres un niño muy simpático. Y que te dicen en la escuela?

-Que soy un marica, un lloron, una nena, un rechazado. Tengo muy pocos amigos y ellos se juntan con los que me molestan.

-Pucha pobre de ti, y quienes son esos? 

-Hagen, phenrril, cyd... eso no más, bueno alberichh un poco, me molesta a veces -mirando que la cantidad de amigos haran solo 4.

-En realidad son cinco, ¿Yo puedo ser tu amigo-lo dijo en forma cínica y pervertida - en realidad no te molesta que alguien mayor sea tu amigo.

-En serio -se le brillaron los ojos. De ahí lo abrazó -que bien tengo más amigos.

En ese entonces empezaron a hablar sobre su vida sin que Oscar le empezara a tocar sus partes intimas como un abuso sexual sin que mime se diera cuenta.

-Oye mime hay que entrenar -dijo su padre un tanto frió, no es tiempo de llorar. 

-Por eso no le cuento mis papas mis cosas, o sino me dara una paliza porque creerá que soy un marica -se lo dijo en secreto a Oscar y empezó a reír inocentemente sin darse cuento que Oscar solo lo quería para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales (aunque eso si no quería penetrarlo, de esa forma se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones con él)

Corrió el tiempo, Oscar y mime se hicieron muy buenos amigos (supuestamente ¬¬, hablaban de sus problemas, de su vida personal. Y también seguían los abusos fingidos con una sonrisa de falso amigo. Hubo momentos que Oscar saludaba a mime con un beso en la boca al inocente mime. Como la conversación con su pade era escasa, conversaba sus cosas con Oscar. Hubo momentos en que pensó que Oscar se ponía ''muy cariñoso'' con él, pero siempre sacaba de conclusiones ''a sí debe de expresar cariño a la gente''.. Aunque siempre quedaba la duda. Oscar siempre tenía la afición de conversar con niños que se encontraban solos y con carencias de amor.

Pasaron algunos años, Mime y su padre llevaban una discusión muy fuerte. Oscar empezó a espiar a mime como lo hacía siempre cuando se vestía sin que mime se diera cuenta que lo estaban viendo. Eso si quería oír esta fuerte discusión que lhizo que mime llorara de rabia.  
-Porque me traiciono señor, porque nunca me dijo que mi verdaderos padre los acecina. Le apuesto que sería mucho más feliz si ellos estuvieran vivos y usted no se metiera en mi vida.

-Como te lo repito, fueron débiles, por eso los derrote fácilmente. Aparte no tienes que faltarme el respeto-en ese momento le pego una cachetada, lo que hizo que aumentara la rabia de mime.

-A usted señor lo odio. No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de lo malo que fue ested con todos -En ese momento le pegó tan fuerte que acabó matando a folken. En ese momento, mime se acerco a folken y se dio cuenta que lo había matado. En ese entonces corrió para que nadie lo viera cerca del cadáver de su padre. Sentía tanta rabia y miedo que no tenía deseos de estar largo tiempo solo sin que nadie lo moleste. Pero alguien lo agarro del brazo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, mime lo vi todo, nunca crei capaz de que hicieras algo así. Matastes a mi mejor amigo, porqué lo hiciste mime -lo dijo en forma cínica (como siempre.

-Folken me ha engañado todo el tiempo -en ese entonces abrazó a Oscar y empezó a llorar -Por que lo hizo!

-Mime esto nadie lo sabra, si que quédate tranquilo, en serio te comprendo mucho mi niño -lo seguió abrazando eso si que besandole en cuello y tocando sus pezones y partes intimas. Mime tenía tanta pena y rabia que no se daba cuenta de lo sucedido.

En ese entonces, Mime y Oscar vivieron juntos en una pequeña cabaña. Oscar recistió no violarlo, para que esa forma concretara su plan con otros amigos también violadores.

Mime y Oscar fueron a vivir juntos (mime no tenía a donde vivir ), y Oscar fue como un padre en ese entonces (en realidad es un pervertido). Mime le tuvo mucho cariño a Oscar, cuando se sentía triste estaba siempre para aconsejarlo.

Como todos saben, siempre mime fue algo depresivo, se sentía muchas veces solo y desamparado. Oscar era la única persona que estaba cerca de él y le daba cariño. Oscar sabe que mime siempre fue algo acomplejado, aunque nunca entendió porque carecía de amigos siendo que no es mala persona, ''bueno mejor para mí'' pensaba Oscar.

Pasaron los años, ya mime tenía 17 años. Estaba en un momento de estres de tanto trabajo (nunca fue muy activo, eso si que cumplía todas sus obligaciones, tanto para guererro como para trabajos para sustentar la casa y los estudios.)

Iba todos los días al colegio (era sus ultimas semanas)y muchas veces era el centro de burla (aunque seguían sus amigos.. no estaba completamente solo). Había momentos en que mime se ponía llorar en la clase (en realidad destestaban que lo vieran llorar, asi más se burlaban de él). Tenía de profesor jefe a Shion que siempre tuvo preocupación por ese alumno que lucía tan desanimado y triste. Desidió preguntarle un momento en que se estaba durmiendo en clases, llamandole la atención le dijo-Mime quiero conversar contigo, no quiero que duermas más en mi clase o no tomes atención- ahí los compañeros le empesaron a tirar papeles.

-Ah ya voy-lucía muy cansado y triste. Salieron de la sala y ahí shion pregunto: 

-Porque siempre llegas tan deprimidoa clases y siempre tan distraido, como si estuvieras en las nubes. ¿Te pasa algo? 

-No pasa nada gracias -agacho la cabeza- En realidad estoy arta que en el colegio me molestan tanto, no les hago nada y me molestan. Que yo recuerdo, desde chico me molestaban. Siempre he sentido un vacío, me siento tan cansado, en realidad no quiero vivir más -y empesó a llorar- no entiendo por qué me pasa esto a mi!

-Lo que pasa es que eres medio retraido, aparte afecta un poco tu sencibilidad. Cuando tengas un problema cuentamelo, ok. 

-También tengo otro problema -agachó la cabeza- soy homosexual, es la primera persona que se lo cuento, tendría miedo que otro del curso se diera cuenta.

-Bueno no te preocupes, yo también soy homosexual. El problema que si se entera el colegio, me hechan. Si que este secreto no salie nadie. Aparte el proximo año estaré en grecia.

-Pucha lo voy a extrañar, era un buen profe. Bueno como decía, su secreto está en la tumba. ¿Y puedo saber a quien siente tanto afecto?

-Bueno sentí un gran afecto por un gran amigo llamado dohko. Bueno él al enterarse ya dejó de ser mi amigo. ¿Y podría saber a quien tu quieres-Mime se puso rojo.

-Ah, ah el amigo de mi pa-pá, el que me cuida últimamente. No se porque paso esto, pero con ese señor puedo contar mis cosas y sentirme más seguro. 

-Ah ya entiendo, en fin ahora regresemos a clases.

Shion sentía mucho cariño por mime, lo encontraba muy esforzado e incluso algo sufrido. Sentía la sensacion de ser algop inocente a su edad, pero en fin, no debería fijarse en un alumno.

Mime regresó de la casa, por la conversación que tuvo con shion, decidió decirle la verdad a Oscar (aunque sentía miedo a que fuera rechazado).   
-Os- oscar, te puedo contar algo muy personal. Bueno lo que pasa, es que te quiero mucho. Si esto te afecto en serio que me disculpe, no era le intension molestarlo.

-Mime, yo también te quiero auque no te des cuenta- lo dijo en forma cínica- Si quieres nos cambiamos de otra lugar, de vida y vivimos juntos en una casa mucho más grande.

Mime le dio un gran beso, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber que el hombre de su vida iba a convivir con él (y aparte cambiaría toda su apestosa vida)

-Lo dices en serio -Le brillaron los ojos a mime -En ese entonces aprovecha de comprar la casa y bueno después la bautizamos- Miró mime en forma ''picarona'' 

Oscar estaba tan contento, en unos días realizaría su plan de que por fin ese niño sufra (lo que siempre quiso), no pensaba hacerle el amor y nada de eso entonces decidió llamar a sus amigos(por teléfono) para que de esa forma el niño sufra más.

-aló manolo, oye en una semana realizaremos nuestro plan. ¿Estas ansioso?

-Nunca pensé que lo haría antes, es una sorpresa! Como los viejos tiempos mi amor.

-Si Ho amor, oye llama a tus tres amigos para que de esa forma seamos cinco en la mansión. Será como una mansión playboy para nosotros. Ese chico será nuestro esclavo sexual. Espero ansioso la semana.

-Lo mejor de todo, es que el chico esta enamorado de mí, aparte que él es un llorón y así disfrutaremos más. Pobre de él que se entere de que en realidad no lo quería, fue muy aburrido pasarme por un amigo.

-Jajaja siempre tan pillo mi amor. chao!

CONTINUARA!   
MANDES REVIEWS!


	2. mime torturado uu

Oscar esperaba el gran día y aprovechaba de robar a la gente ricachona sin que mime se diera cuenta. Total se hacía pasar por su amante sin tratar de que no pierda su virginidad, porque quería que en ese momento la perdiera en forma violenta.

Mime desde ese entonces estuvo más alegre y espontáneo que incluso extraño a todo el colegio. Cuando llegaba del colegio, Oscar siempre lo recibía con un beso, le encantaba verlo feliz y después de que sepa la verdad sentirse deprimido.

LLego el día esperado de mime que incluso le costo dormir en la noche de ayer. Le preparó el desayuno de Oscar. Se sentía tan nervioso y feliz por ese día y le pregunto:  
-reuniste la plata para la casa.

-Por supuesto mi amor -lo beso CINICAMENTE!-empaquemos las cosas rápidamente, solo la ropa, nada más que la ropa. Los muebles están en la casa, es grande la casa si que no te preocupes.

Fueron rápidos a la casa, que en realidad era una mansión con bellos muebles. Eso si que habían cosa que ponían rojo la cara de mime. 

-Bueno esa es nuestra habitación si que ahora haremos maldades por todo el día -lo tiró a la cama que parecía que tenía 5 plazas o.o.

-Bésame me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo- Oscar lo abrazó y le susurro una palabras mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza llevando una esposas y poniéndoselas en la cama de mime.

-No entiendo como serás de estúpido de sentirte el más feliz del mundo, creías que era tu amigo, tu amante, tu padre, si que eres bastante ingenuo. No te das cuenta que lo único que deseaba desde cuando te vi fue tu cuerpo. No te diste cuenta de que siempre te tocaba partes prohibidas -al oír esto, mime se sentía tan destrozado, después de todo solo lo utilizó. -Queris que hable más o vas a quedar en tu sueño falso -mime hizo una seña de aceptación- así me gusta, bueno decía que abusaba sexualmente de ti, te espiaba cuando te bañabas. Sabes que nunca te quise y ahora sabrás de que tu primera vez no-sera nada afortunada jajajaja.

Llorando y nervioso dijo -de que hablas, que me va a pasar.

Conocerás a tus otros vecinos de cama - y pasaron cuatro hombres robusto que vieron con lujuria a mime. Mira este se llama ''amante'' y es mi verdadero amante... lástima mime, así son las cosas- era el primero y beso apasionadamente a Oscar- El moreno se llama ''lujuria'', el rubio se llama ''deseo'' y el colorin ''crak''.

El moreno agarro a mime y le empesó a sacar fuertemente la ropa. ''Crack'' llevaba droga y alcohol. El rubio empezó a besar fuertemente a mime. Oscar y ''amante'' empesaron a tener sexo ''grotesco'' cerca de mime.

Al final los cinco turnandose empesaron a violar a mime y toda la ropa fue quemada. El lugar olía a droga y la musik que escucharon era satanica. El sexo que tenía los cinco en general consistía en golpear al amarrado (en este caso mime) y todos de una forma penetrarlo. El primero fue Oscar que esperaba gustoso por eso momento. Mime en cambio sentía como si se partiera en dos, lo único que hizo fue llorar. Esto duró mas o menos un día.

Empeso la mañana, mime no púdo dormir. Oscar empeso a sacarle las esposas a mime y lo llevó al baño. En ese entonces empesó a ducharlo y sacarle toda la sangre y las heridas que tiene.  
-Sabes amor te ves mejor sin ropa. Crees que esto se acabo, no señor, queda esto hasta que yo muera. Desde ahora seras nuestro esclavo sexual de esta mafia y no se habla más. Pucha siempre tuve deseos de bañarte cuando eras chico.

-Porque mejor no te callas -ya estaba arta de la situacion, la unica sensacion que habia en ese entonces fue asco y dolor.

-Oye niño sonrie a las camaras -''amante'' estaba filmando a mime como se bañaba con Oscar. En ese entonces Oscar empeso a besar a mime y a tener sexo en la ducha.

Y asi fue en ese entonces la gran sorpresa que esperaba su supuesto amante. En fin, seguían los abusos, las torturas, los baños con Oscar, los insultos de oscar, no comía, solo se conformaba con un vaso y bebía sus lagrimas. Siempre andaba desnudo y dormía en un armario en donde se abrigaba con la ropa y dormía una hora al día. 

Pasó una semana y mime tomó la decicion de irse lo más rapido posible o si no terminaría muerto. Penso irse en una noche en donde todos se drogaban y tenía sexo entre si. Mime se hizo el drogado (aparte pasó la semana consumiendo pastillas que no conocia y hacian perder el conocimiento, en realidad lo obligaban)  
y se robo la ropa de ellos y se fue a Asgard.

Mime lucía con árcas en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Estaba desnutrido y con un gran dolor de cabeza producto de las drtogas que consumían. Tenía gran miedo y rabia d que lo hayan engañado de esa manera, ahora lo único que deseba era matarse.

Bueno mime fue corriendo (y a la vez llorando desesperadamente) hacia la tumba de su padre. En ese entonces se corto las venas y abrazó ''la cruz o piedra en donde salia sus iniciales...(bueno ustedes saben como se llama u.u)'' y dijo:  
-Por que a mi me pasa eso, por que te mate, si no te hubiera matado estaría contigo no aca solo tratando de matarme. Por que tuvistes un amigo asi, por que crei que el era mi amigo, que era mi amante, por que me ilusione tanto de una mentira! -empeso a marearse por la perdida de sangre- quisas fuistes más frio que ese fresco, pero tu nunca me harías pasar por la humillación que me hicieron pasar esa mafia. Padre que no me hicieron, me violaron, me golpearon, estuve desnudo y no comi nada que no sea solo beber mis lágrimas en un vaso. Eso tal Oscar siempre le gustó que sufriera!

En el colegio todos estaban muy preocupados porque mime no llegaba, en ese entonces Shion no estaba de maestro, pero si se enteró de la desaparición. Si que se decidieron todos los guerreros (k eran sus amigos) que lo buscaran por todo el sector.  
Shion decidió buscarlo cerca por unos cerros, decía que estaba la tumba de folken entonces penso que estaría ahí. Al ver que estaba ahi inconciente, con las muñecas cortadas y con gran cantidad de sangre. En ese entonces, penso que mime estaba muerto, pero al sentir el pulso se alivió, el notó en él que habían hartas marcas de manos, signos de desnutrición y esas cosas. Al ver esto, pensó que lo habrían violado y por el impacto se suicidó, pero tenía que buscar quien es.

En vez de hacer tantas preguntas fue donde el hospital para que cellaran el corte que se hizo en las venas. Al entrar al hospital había una gran cantidad de curiosos y compañeros de mime que estaba viendo al pobre chico sangrando. 

Despues de sellar las heridas y ponerle una venda a cada muñeca Shion fue a visitarlo. Se dió cuenta de que estaba despierto.  
-Mime estas mejor o te siguen doliendo -al ver que shion se acercaba a tocar sus muñecas el se alejó de él bruscamente.

-Que pretende hacer señor, ya suelteme. Estoy arto que me toquen tanto.

-En serio estas bien, solo vine a visitarlo. Te encontré votado ahi en la tumba de su  
padre. Lo que quería preguntarte, es ¿por qué quizo suicidarse?

-No puedo decirle -agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar- es demasiado fuerte para contarlo y también peligroso para mi vida.

-Oye mime, ¿te violaron?.. disculpa por lo fuerte de la pregunta pero tienes signos de violación.

-No nada que ver, violarme... no -empesó a mirar abajo y a llorar- bueno en realidad a eso no le importa. Ya no quiero acercarme a ningun hombre y menos a los de mayor edad. Pero igual le doy las gracias de preocuparse por mi.

Le toco las viejas manos de shion a hizo una sonrisa. En ese entonces shion se fue de la habitacion de mime y empesó a ensimismar 

Porque no hice nada, el pobre estado que está él, quien sera el imbecil que violó a éste inocente niño. Ya no volverá ser el mismo, incluso mostró un signo de paranoía. Me siento tan culpable, en ese entonces debería ayudarlo, es tan debil. Mime te quiero, te quiero 

Al darse cuenta de que lo empesaba a tener más cariño. Pero era imposible que él estuviera con alguien menor, ni menos que haya sido violado con alguien de mayor edad.


	3. triangulo amoroso

AHORA QUIERO PONER UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO A ULTIMA HORA  
SHION X MIME X THOR   
Shion se retiró del hospital, lo costaba ver el sufrimiento de mime.  
Vino thor con unos dulces que compro, como decían que estaba muy flaco y aparte les encanta esos dulces desde chico.

flash back:  
_Mime estaba arrancando de unos niños que le iban a pegar por solo necesidad de desquitarse con él. Un niño le agarró la polera y le pegó un combo en la cara. Mime en ese entonces comenzó a llorar mucho que fue oído por thor que estaba cortando leña.   
-Mime eres un niñita llorona, jajaja -ahí vinieron todos los que acompañaba a ese niño y patearon a mime que yacía en el suelo._

-Ya suéltenlo, es mi amigo-viendo que los otros le seguían pegando y mime seguía llorando- Te dije que lo sueltes, pelea con alguien de tu tamaño sopenco -thor le pega al niño.

Ahí los dos empiezan una pelea, en donde al final thor suele ser el vencedor. El otro niño empieza a llorar y los otros arrancan del bosque. Thor se acerca a mime y lo ayuda a levantarse.  
-Estas bien, que bueno que no fue tan grave como la otra vez.

-Si gracias -Mime empezó a estornudar.

-Estas resfriado, mira ten este abrigo -thor se saco su abrigo y se lo paso a mime.

-Gracias, thor no quiero volver a casa, siempre entreno y casi nunca puedo jugar. Aparte tengo algo de hambre.

-Mira yo tengo unos dulces que aparte sirven para calmar él frió. Ten son ricos -thor se los entrego y mime empezó a comer como loco, al final quedo todo manchado a chocolate y crema.

-Gracias estaban ricos. Quieres jugar a algo, yo arranco y tu me alcanzas. Quieres o no te gusta?¿

-Esta bien, arranca o te pillare.

Los dos niños corrieron alegremente, se pillaban y se reían. En realidad mime era el mejor amigo de thor, como permanecía solo el único con que jugaba era mime.  
La felicidad duro poco porque el papá de mime llegó y retó a mime:  
-Te dije que entrenaras, espero que des una buena razón de porque estas acá jugando.

-Unos niños querían pegarme y yo me arranque, y thor al final le pegó a todos.

-Y por qué te arrancaste como un cobarde! -le pegó a mime y este se puso a llorar.- Los hombres no deben de llorar, siempre lloras. Aparte te dije que hay que comer una vez al día. ¿Quién te dio comida?. 

-Yo me la conseguí, lo siento papá -bajo la cabeza. -En realidad soy un cobarde por eso me arranque de los niños.   
Folken se llevo en brazos a mime y este lloraba y decía ''thor no quiero irme, thor''.

Thor se acerco a la habitación y saludo amistosamente a un mime pensativo:   
-Hola, que bien que volvistes todos te extrañamos. Oye como estas tan flaco te traje unos dulces que se que te gustaran mucho.

-Adivinaste me encantan esos dulces. Empezó a comérselos en unos minutos como lo hacía en su infancia (eso si que mime incluso se lamía los dedos y los papeles, bueno hace una semana que no comía).

-Mime porque te querías matar, dime quien te hizo daño. El que te hizo daño se las verá conmigo como lo hacíamos cuando chico

-No te preocupes nadie me hizo daño. Si en realidad me acuerdo la otra vez jeje, unos niños me perseguían y tu me defendiste jeje.

Estaba mime y thor hablando sobre la infancia y su larga amistad. Siempre thor vio a mime a alguien a quien debía proteger por sé gran delicadeza, se veía tan lindo, tan angelical que tuvo deseos de besarlo acá mismo. Pero a la vez se veía tan asustado ese mime que evito guiarse por sus instintos.

-Mime te esperaré en el colegio, no tenga miedo yo te protegeré- y lo beso en la frente, ahí mime se puso un poco rojo.

-Thor gracias por visitarme, me sentía muy solo gracias.

Thor se retiró de la sala y vio pasar a Shion a la sala de mime, justo al entrar thor le preguntó a shion.

-Por qué visitas a mime, si eres solo un profe.

-En realidad aparte de un profesor fui un amigo en sus momentos difíciles si que déjame pasar thor -thor le apreta más fuerte el brazo. 

-Pobre que les haga daño a mime o si no te mato, desde el principio me parecía usted un sujeto raro.

-ya le digo que no le are daño ahora suélteme -thor se la soltó y el brazo de shion sangraba un poco, como ustedes saben ese thor es un bruto.

Shion entró a la habitación de mime (en el hospital obvio) y vio ahí a mime... estaba ahí pensando en lo ocurrido:

FLASH BACK  
_-Mime te ves tan delicioso cuendo sufres - Oscar estaba con un latigo en la mano y violendo a un mime que en ese momento perdio la virginidad dolorosamente._

-Ya suélteme, por fabor suélteme le haría cualquier cosa pero no quiero hacerlo más me duele- decía mime llorando y a la vez gimiendo de asco.

-A cualquier cosa- Lo miró pervertidamente- quiero k nos haga una película porno en la ducha y después lo exhibas por la red-todos empezaron a reír.

-Ya ya es ta bien -dijo mime asustado, por lo menos era mejor que seguir siendo torturado. 

-Eso si que participaremos todos jajajja, no te preocupes no tes sentirás tan solo y después de eso wishky y a la camita los 5 jajaja.

Mime hizo al final ese video en donde salían en realidad cosas obscenas, eso si que no había penetración por parte de mime que era para el un alivio. Pero los sentimientos de asco y trauma eran fuertes.  


Mime al recordar esto empezó a llorar sueve tratando que shion no lo note. Pero shion vio a mime llorar y se preocupo mucho.

-Que te pasa mime, por que lloras? -mime no le dio respuesta alguna solo empezó a llorar en sus brazos, tenía fuertes impulsos en decirle toda la verdad a shion, pero esa experiencia le dio mucha inseguridad con las personas.

-Mime en realidad que te pasó, no tengas miedo en contarmelo te prometo que no se lo dire a nadie.

...Mime decidió contarle la historia a Shion, pero a la vez sentía una gran inseguridad y miedo que rompió en llantos.

-Como te dije hace dos semanas atrás aproximadamente de que me estaba enamorando de Oscar, bueno el me prometió que conviviríamos juntos en una gran casa y que seríamos felices para siempre. Bueno yo el muy imbecil le creí toda esa mentira. Ahi cambió mi personalidad cuando supe esa noticia, muchos en la clase se dieron cuenta, también mis amigos... como si fuera otro.  
Bueno cuando llegó el día el me dijo que solo trajiera mi ropa, bueno despues nos besamos y me esposo en la cama, bueno yo pensaba que me iba a hacer el amor o algo por el estilo, pero al final vinieron como cuatro o tres tipos más y bueno uno beso a oscar y todos se balanciaron contra mi. Bueno Oscar antes de que vinieron estos tipos, me dijo toda la verdad, que nunca me quiso y que siempre me veía como algo sexual desde muy pequeño, que abusaba sexualmente de mi sin que me diara cuenta. Bueno ahí perdi mi virginidad de la forma más horrible y me violaron casi todos los días, me metían drogas y alcohol, no comía y me bañaban en la ducha - mime rompió en un llanto desesperado en los brazos de shion.-Después me arrancé milagrosamente justo cuando todos estaban drogados, estaba debil por no comer, saque sus ropas y me fui corriendo de ese lugar. Fui al lugar en donde vivía mi padre y me corte las venas. Me sentía como un inutil, me sentía solo y abandonado que no me importaba vivir, y ahora igual lo siento.

-Fue horrible lo que pasastes. No te sientas un inutil, solo fuistes engañado por alguien que disimulaba ser tu amigo desde muy chico. Siempre fuistes algo inocente, pero eso no te da derecho de quitarte la vida, todos tus amigos te extrañarían. Y a ese Oscar lo denunciaremos a la policia, es un peligro público.

-No, no, por favor noo, después que pasa si se venga de mi y me hace lo mismo que antes. Tengo miedo a que me hagan daño, no quiero que me dejes shion.

-No te dejaré mi pequeño, estas demasiado indefenso para que te deje solo - en ese momento shion besó dulcemente a mime y este cerró los ojos para que ese primer beso de amor sea más intenso.

-Shion te amo, eres de las pocas personas a quien puedo confiar, espero que tu también me ames.

-No seas tontito, yo también te amo y no pienso dejarte solo y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas y no sigas con esos miedos que te atormentan.

-Gracias shion - Y lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente. Mime se sentía tan amado que lo unico que pedría expresar es amor hacia shion, por fin alguien lo quería tanto como shion. Despues de unos minutos se quedó dormido, parecía un angelito junto a shion.

Sin que se diera cuenta Thor vio el beso que se dio con mime y tuvo una gran rabia en ese entonces, quiso hacerle la vida imposible a shion.  
... 

Mime en unos días despues volvió a sus rutinaías clases, en ese entonces toda la gante lo miraba con lástima o por curiosidad. MIme al ver que lo estaban mirando tanto se sintió muy asustado y se dirigió altiro a las clases. Ahi se sentó con su amigo hagen y conversaron.

-Por qué hicistes eso, por qué decidistes quitarte la vida, eso me preocupa amigo?

-No pasa nada hagen, en realidad estaba muy deprimido y quise quitarme la vida y listo. Pero ahora creo que eso no es necesario.

-Entiendo, oye has encontrado novia.. o novio.

-Eso no te importa. -Thor escuchó esa conversación y le dio una gran rabia contra shion, desidió hoy día hablar seriemente con shion. Esperó hasta el recreo para poder golpear a su rival.

-Que le estabas haciendo a mime viejo pervertido- y le pegó otra vez siendo que esta ves es más fuerte -aléjate de mime, él es mio.

-Yo no le hice nada a mime, ya te lo dije en el hospital.

-Mientes les distes un beso forzado a la boca, no querías cosas serias, si despues de todo tienes otro novio. 

-Al ver que contó de que era homosexual, se sintió algo nervioso aunque no se hizo notar hasta que mime llegó al lugar, en ese entonces todos lo miraron.

-Thor sueltalo, el no me ha hecho nada.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, este profesor anda con otro, solo te quiso por diversión nada más, mime abre los ojos este tipo es solo un farsante -Mime al saber que su amigo thor nunca le mentía le miró con despreció a shion y empezó a llorar.

¿-Por qué shion, por qué me mentiste, yo no te he hecho nada para merecer esto!

-No le creas, el solamente miente porque esta celoso. Mime yo no te mentiría jamás, yo te amo y aunque sé que me ven a echar del colegio por decir mi homosexualidad a mi no me importa.

-Por favor cállate shion, me decepcionases- se alojó rápidamente del lugar y se puso a llorar seguido de thor.

CONTINUARA!


End file.
